Circumstances Change, Opinions Alter
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: Ginny yearns to ditch the good-girl image she posesses and follow her heart for once by dating the dashing yet smarmy Draco. Harry finds it impossible to give up on his girlfriend of two years. Does Ginny manage to claim Draco, or is Harry meant to be?


**A/N: This is for Roma's Challenge on the D/G Forum, which stated that the fic had to be D/G containing the line "I've never done anything bad." It also combines with my Classic Quotes Challenge on the HPFC Forum where I got dealt with "Circumstances Change, Opinions alter."**

**Edit: Many thanks to** _Luli Cullen _**and** _Sakura Lisel_ **for pointing out the double entry - the site was having more than a few problems when I uploaded it, I'm sure.**

**--REPOSTED!--**

**

* * *

**

**Circumstances Change, Opinions Alter**

**Summary**: Ginny finds it impossible to be truly happy while dating Harry. Harry considers Ginny his good-luck charm and the answer to sixteen years of prayer. Draco Malfoy finds himself besotted with a particularly fiery red-headed Gryffindor. Whose wishes will come true; and whose will never?

* * *

_Crack._

That was for every secret smile she had given him at the Great Hall where she met him for breakfast, lunch and dinner, all the while hoping that they could have so much more between them.

_Smash._

That was for every time he had held her hand, stroking her palm with his warm thumb calloused deeply, thanks to the long hours of quidditch practise he put in to lead his team to victory.

_Bang._

That was for all yearning looks she had sent in his direction as she gazed adoringly at his dark head bent low over a smudges piece of parchment, eager to complete yet another infuriating essay set by Snape so that he could spend his time in...er, _creative_ ways.

_Shatter._

That was for every smile that graced her face as he closed the gap between them in a lingering kiss, and for every moan that escaped her throat as his tongue met hers in an explosion of passion and lust.

_Snap._

That was for the first time he impulsively threw his arms around her in a tight hug, celebrating their joint victory at the finals of the quidditch match; and for the excited manic in her head that led to her wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, revelling in the joy of the moment.

* * *

Ginny sported a grim look of satisfaction at the scenario before her. A dainty peacock-blue glass vase lay broken in one corner, the single red rose which had been its occupant now looking withered and pitiful. The large tableau that she had received as a gift from him commemorating one year together sported large cracks in its glass, and its frame looked displaced.

With sudden fatigue she seated herself upon one of the comfortable, faded futons and gazed forlornly into the fire, resting her tired head in her palms as she sighed.

"Ow."

Ginny shot upwards as something poked her thigh. After examining the futon and finding nothing there, she shook the skirts of her night-gown in hopes of locating the incriminating object.

_Plink._

A flash of silver caught her eye as it made its way rapidly down her skirts. Bending down, Ginny picked it up...

...only to hurl it randomly towards the door of the common room, where it hit the unfortunate person who had decided to come in squarely on the face.

"Glad to see the affection with which you treat my gifts to you."Ginny did not miss the unusually high amounts of sarcasm that dripped from every word.

"Well, it isn't like I requested you to get them for me, did I?" Her amber eyes flashed as she silently challenged him to contradict her. "Just because we are seven siblings, it does not mean that we live on charity." Her tone was pure, undiluted acid.

"I wasn't being charitable, you know," came the retort. "I was in love." And still am, he added silently. He wasn't about to voice that particular thought, though.

"Love!" Ginny's voice transformed into a piercing shriek, and Harry cringed. "Are you aware of what the word means, Harry Potter? Love is when two people want each other so much, their own needs and feelings diminish in comparison to what their loved one feels. Love is when you long to be with a person, not when you stay with someone long enough to gain fame, not to mention the adoring gazes of the girls all over school. Love is-"

She was not allowed to say anymore. Harry walked over to where she stood, covering her mouth with one palm while the other took her hand. He cupped her face in his hands, gazing at her tenderly before placing his lips on hers in a quick kiss.

She found herself kissing him back – and taking it as an invitation to remould things between them, Harry gently slid the edge of his tongue along her lower lip, tasting her spicy sweet flavour.

Which did nothing but fuel Ginny's anger even more – once she had regained her senses, that is.

Displaying sudden strength, she wrenched herself away from him and threw a pendant in the shape of an orchid, yet another present from him towards his frame. Much to her satisfaction, the projectile hit its mark. And the target did not look very pleased.

"Ginny, what the hell has-"

The furious tumble of words died on his lips as he took in the scene in front of him. Partially damaged articles lay scattered on the floor looking worse for the wear. A closer peek revealed the fact that they were in fact articles that he had gifted her on the numerous occasions that had sprung up during the two plus years that they had officially been recognised as a couple very much in love.

Well, they _had _been. Once upon a time.

Harry ran a hand tiredly through his rumpled hair.  
Till that millisecond, he had actually nursed a glimmer of hope about getting back together with Ginny. Now, however, every dream of his had been dashed against the rocks just as mercilessly as Ginny had discarded each and every present of his.

That was when Harry felt anger – red, hot anger rearing its ugly head upwards, pushing its way through and out of him.

"Where have I wronged you, Weasley?" he yelled at her, seeing his patience run out.

Ginny felt like she had been slapped in the face. Never had he addressed her using her last name.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Potter," she retorted, trying to curb the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"What do you think of yourself, Ginevra Weasley? Who do you think you really are?"

"What do you think of yourself, Potter?"Ginny spat out, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "The boy who lived. Star of the quidditch team. Darling pet of Miss Fleur my sister-in law Delacour. You seriously believe that the world will continue licking your shoes once Voldemort is done for? They are using you, you dumb jackass and you are too blind to see it. Too stupid to love. And extremely unworthy wasting my time over."

Harry reeled back in shock. He never expected a say would dawn that he would have to hear such cruel sentences spoken by none other than Ginny – the girl on who he had nursed a secret crush for years.

Ginny did not give him time to respond, or even think.

"I've never done anything bad," she sobbed brokenly, clutching on to the handle of an old arm chair. "I'm not really enjoying this – but I cannot date you anymore, Harry, and it tears my heart to preserve these keepsakes." She moved a hand over the broken items upon the floor. "I lost my love for you a lot longer...I guess I just didn't have it in me to voice my feelings."

"I-" Harry was not allowed to continue.

"Ginny?" Hermione peeked cautiously into the common room, her eyes widening at its state. She was smart enough not to remark, especially when she noticed the identical expressions that Ginny and Harry wore.

"Erm..."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Draco was looking for you; he said he shall be waiting for you by the portrait hole..." She trailed off suggstively.

"Now?"

"Yes, he is standing there as we speak."

"Thanks a lot, Herms." She shot her sister-like friend a warm look, momentarily forgetting her worries as her sobs ceased gradually. "I'll be on my way, then."

"Is there something going on between you and Draco, Gin?"The words shot out of her mouth on their own accord; and though she very much regretted it, Hermione simply had to know. She was worried for her best friend and was also dreading an outburst.

"Yes – we..."

Hermione arched an eyebrow enquiringly, trying to mask the nasty shock she had just recieved.

"We are going out." Ginny took in a deep breath, her gaze directed to the floor. "We have been together for quite some time now - that is why I have been distancing myself from you, Harry. I'm sorry." It had taken her a herculean effort to pronounce those words. "We - you and me, Harry - it's just not working."

"Whatever possessed you to date that filthy...conniving..." Hermione was aghast. "I thought you loved Harry!"

"Circumstances change, opinions alter," Ginny spat out, tired of having to explain her every action. "I love him, he loves me. Isn't that all that matters? Love?"

With that, Ginny turned on one heel and marched out of the Gryffindor common room, resolutely putting her past behind her and leaving Harry to deal with the broken shards that made up the remnants of his life.

* * *

**A/N: I very much hope you have enjoyed the fic. It requires a mere click of the little green button below to let me know!**

**Reviews make me one happy, hyper and improved little author...and isn't betterment what we all are here for? :D**

**Thank you very! ^-^**

**Cheers,  
-E. **


End file.
